Bronzong (Pokémon)
|} Bronzong (Japanese: ドータクン Dohtakun) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 33. Biology Bronzong is a large Pokémon resembling a blue-green bell with two arms coming out of its sides. It has a hollow body and a yoke attached at the top. Its face can be best described as being a " " design; Bronzong has two round, red eyes with blue-green irises and a rectangular mouth with one visible row of square teeth. It has several darker, rectangular markings on its body. It can summon rain clouds, which earned it the nickname "bringer of plentiful harvests". The first known Bronzong was dug up at a construction site. In the anime Major appearances Bronzong debuted in An Elite Meet and Greet!, under the ownership of Lucian. It battled 's newly and gave it its first defeat after Buizel failed to listen to Dawn. It was later seen in Top-Down Training, where it was defeated by Cynthia's . A Bronzong appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Marcus. Its was instrumental to Marcus's plan to destroy and retain Michina Town's ownership over the Jewel of Life. Minor appearances A Bronzong appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Bronzong appeared in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga Marcus's Bronzong appears in the manga adaptation of . It, along with , is a loyal servant of Marcus. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Byron uses two Bronzong in tandem in Brash Bronzong I. Thinking that and her friends were villains, he attacked the trio, but both Bronzong were defeated by Platinum's Ponyta. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Saturn uses his Bronzong against Byron to prevent the Gym Leader from interfering with his capture of in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. While it defeated the Gym Leader, it fell to Hareta and his . In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga has a Bronzong which was first seen in the beginning chapter of the series. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky: Bronzong, together with and , are the statue that came alive to battle the player in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries . People long ago revered it as the bringer of plentiful harvests.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area= Tower: Frozen Tundra, Factory: All }} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 133}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=437 |name2=Bronzong |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * As both of this Pokémon's Abilities are used at the same time in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and it wasn't weak to and moves at the time, Bronzong does not have any weaknesses in these games. * When a Bronzong blinks or falls asleep in Gen V, its "eyes" turn white. * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond's PokéPad entry describes a male Bronzong, despite Bronzong being genderless. * Bronzong is the only Pokémon able to learn by leveling up that cannot learn any moves or have any Abilities that benefit from . This may be related to its Pokédex entries, several of which mention Bronzong's natural power to summon rain clouds. Origin Bronzong is based on a , Japanese bells which were believed to have been used to pray for good harvests. They are often decorated with patterns representing nature and were buried, occasionally with bronze mirrors and weapons, in isolated locations. Bronzong and the fact that it evolves from also seems to be based on an old Japanese myth present in the book by . The priests of Mugenyama wanted to forge a bell for their temple, so they asked the local women to donate their for this purpose. A woman contributed her mirror, but later regretted it. Because of her repentance, the mirror in the furnace until she killed herself. Before her suicide, she said that whoever would break the bell would be given great wealth by her ghost. A multitude of people tried to break the bell by ringing it furiously, so the tired priests managed to roll it down a hill into a swamp. Additionally, Bronzong's facial features resemble those of the Mesoamerican rain god , who is often depicted as being predominantly cyan in color. In , which is located on the site of the former capital of the empire, artifacts are often discovered during construction-related excavation, which Bronzong's Pokédex entry in Pokémon Diamond may reference. Name origin Bronzong is a combination of bronze and (a type of musical percussion instrument), dong (onomatopoeia for deep bell reverberation), or (an ancient Chinese musical instrument consisting of bells). Dohtakun is a combination of 銅鐸 (a type of bronze bell) and どんどん dondon (onomatopoeia for drumming). In other languages and |de=Bronzong|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Archéodong|frmeaning=From and |es=Bronzong|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bronzong|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=동탁군 Dongtakgun|komeaning=Combination of and ; 탁 tak is also the sound of hitting something hard |zh_cmn=青銅鐘 Qīng Tóng Zhōng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bronze bell". 青 also means blue/green |hi=ब्रोंज़ोंग Bronzong|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Bronzong es:Bronzong fr:Archéodong it:Bronzong ja:ドータクン zh:青铜钟